frost_and_sunfandomcom-20200214-history
Leafspirit
"Because FrostClan wasn't worth it! You're all 'oh let's just let ourselves die'. SunClan doesn't do that!", Leafspirit is a silver and white she-cat with green eyes. History Frostclan's Beginning She doesn't appear or have a mention. After Sunstorm and his family leave FrostClan The same day after Leafshade is killed, she is reborn as Leafkit to Amberflame and Falcontalon, along with her brothers Sloekit. She remembers what happens and holds a grudge against Brightmist. They are soon made apprentices, her mentor being Gleamshine. Once, she forgets that she can't eat before hunting for the Clan, and is scolded by Brightmist as the apprentice eats a mouse. She yells back rudely at Brightmist and proceeds to eat her mouse, moving farther from the warrior she despises. Sloepaw asks her why she is being very rude to Brightmist, and Leafpaw calls her brother's mentor snobby and selfish. Swiftpaw and Leafpaw then ask Sloepaw why Brightmist 'mopes around'. Sloepaw is frustrated and annoyed, but agrees he would ask her. After Brightmist has her kits, in the night, she crosses over to SunClan and makes a deal with Sunstar that she would spy on FrostClan for him. When SunClan captures Brightmist's kit, Dawnkit, she is noted to be present there, staring guiltily at Brightmist as she comes there to retrieve her kit. Gorsewhisker also thinks of her as changed to cruel and selfish after Brightmist's decision. She becomes a warrior and she is called Leafshine. Later, after Crowwing, Gorsewhisker's mate leaves SunClan, and Gorsewhisker scares his apprentice, Brackenpaw off, Leafshine appears and tells him she allowed Leafshade's spirit away and admits she loves him. As Sunstar was dead and Ivyflower had gone missing, Gorsestar takes the place as leader, names Leafshine as Leafspirit, and becomes Gorsestar's deputy. She later gets a servant, scaring Silvermist enough to take her away from being a warrior apprentice, to being doomed to serving her for the rest of her life. The story ends with Leafspirit tripping over as a pain appears in her stomach. The Bright Prophecy Leafspirit has born one kit that she leaves in the forest as she promised a rogue friend long ago to give her first kit to her. She never knew that her friend died, and the kit is all alone. The kit is named Mystic and grows up with the trees as friends; she can speak to nature. Mystic, now Mysticheart - a warrior, later joins FrostClan after FrostClan had attacked Sunclan to get Dawnpaw back. Frostclan is defeated and they move to a new home, that Mysticheart provided. At a border skirmish, both Leafspirit and Mysticheart are present. Gorsestar threatens to kill Mysticheart if FrostClan does not reveal their new location. Mysticheart gives in, and right before Gorsestar kills his daughter, Leafspirit stops him as she just realizes the victim is her daughter. Mysticheart refuses to accept this and runs away. More Coming Soon Kin *Reincarnation of: Leafshade *Mate: Gorsestar *Daughter: Mysticheart *Mother: Amberflame *Father: Falcon *Brothers: Swiftflight, Sloeclaw Trivia *She has always liked Gorsestar even as an apprentice. *She knows Gorsestar's previous mate was Crowwing, but she is Gorsestar's true love. *Her father is rogue called Falcon. Quotes "This...this she cat is our daughter that we left in the forest...remember?" "SIlvermist get me a squirrel!" "Until then your name is Dawnmist!" Category:She Cat Category:SunClan Category:FrostClan